Strange Occurances
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Harry is a little bit depressed about Sirius and thinks about Good and Evil. he meets a girl again and then meets with the Dark Lord. Bellatrix is thinking about him too and decides to pay him a little visit. What heppens next is Interesting to say the le


**Strange Occurances**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of what is written here. That is the right of Miss J.K. Rowling and any legal publishers that own the rights. I am just a poor writer trying to amuse people who read this piece of Garbage. This is done within limited time and is thus short. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Meeting a girl**

* * *

He sat there on a bench in the park thinking about his life. Of all the grief and sadness that had been generously bestowed upon him by fate. The old man must be mad by trying to make him kill his nemesis only at the expense of his life. The Prophecy could be intepretated by several ways and all spelt doom for the two of them. Harry believed that there was no Light or Dark but only good and evil.

* * *

Gryffindor's were considered to be good but how the hell had he become a Gryffindor. There was nothing good about him. He had the gift to talk to Snakes from the botched attempt to kill him when he was one. Then he was so generously dumped by his relatives. Harry growled deep in his throat. He thought of Vernon Dursley as the worst human on the face of the planet and Petunia was on second place of deserving the title. Harry looked as children played in the park where he sat just staring at the sky and thinking about his recently deceased Godfather, Sirius Black. Oh how he missed Sirius in times like this. When he had seen Sirius fall through the veil he had been enraged beyond belief even managing to cast a crucio on Bellatrix.

He now began to see that he was more evil then the chased away over a hundred Dementors in his third. Harry knew that there was no escaping of rest of his Gryffindor friends. He had slain a Basilisk in his second year and had his fate and wished he had just been an ordinary boy.

* * *

Suddenly a voice rang out from nearby:

"Hey Harry! How's it going?"

A girl sat down next to him and Harry groaned. Ever since he had taken up on the habit to sit in the park she would be there to try and cheer him up.

* * *

He and Jennifer had a history together that went back to the days Dudley used to hurt him. Harry had once refused to hand Dudley his lunch and had escaped when Dudley tried to get her lunch. Harry had given Dudley a black eye before he could take it and later that day when he had been beaten up by Dudley she had talked to him. He had given her the advice to stay away from him and she had complied to his wishes.

* * *

Harry felt a tear slide over his cheeks and drip down his chin. Then he looked at her and saw how she was just looking at him and he said to her:

"Well Jen I am not feeling well today. I am reminded that my godfather died. Please leave me alone would you?"

Jennifer just looked at Harry and said:

"Sometimes it is okay with telling somebody about all the things you go through Harry. It is bad for you to coop it all up."

Then Harry's emotional Dam burst and he started to cry. Tears were flowing out of his eyes and she moved a comforting arm around him. Harry looked at her and said through tears:

"Thank you Jen. Nobody has ever let me cry like that."

She nodded and said:

"Let's get you home Harry. I won't let you go home alone. Wait maybe you could eat dinner at my place. I am sure mum and dad don't mind."

Harry looked at her and mumbled:

"I wouldn't like to be a burden on your family."

He sighed exasperated and started to drag him towards her house while saying:

"It's no trouble at all. After all you need to get some fat on those bones of you. You are way to thin to be doing such hard labour for your relatives."

Harry smiled and said:

"If it's okay with you then I will come over to your place after I have made sure that I freshen myself up a little."

* * *

She nodded and he watched her depart. His eyes lingered upon her nice ass and slim figure. He started to follow her seeing as she lived a few houses apart from his. He went into the house that was number four of Privet Drive and watched her being accosted by Dudley and some of his gang. Thinking not much of it he went inside and put on some of his shirts that were the smallest he had.

* * *

Harry emerged from Privet Drive and started on his walk toward Jennifer her house. He crossed the street to walk into the next bend in the road and suddenly heard something. Harry focused on it and suddenly heard a small cry of pain or something else but he couldn't make out what it was.

It had sparked his curiosity and thus he listened more carefully somehow hearing better then before and he could hear the bushes rustle and could hear Dudley saying something to his friends about finally getting some. Then he thought about the thing Dudley had said and he went to investigate.

* * *

As he crossed the street once again he went to where the sounds were coming from. He found himself back at Privet Drive no. 4 and went into the back yard. What he saw there was Dudley trying to force off Jennifer her pants with piers and Gordon holding her pinned to the floor.

Something inside Harry snapped and he felt a surge of anger overcome his rational thought. With a voice like a glacier he said:

"Leave her alone or face the consequences Dudley. If you come near her I will personally make you scream worse then when you were under Cruciatus."

* * *

Dudley snorted and let go of Jennifer while advancing upon Harry with a menacing look in his eyes. Harry looked at the fat fool who tried to get at him and his eyes turned crimson with his vision blurring until it was red and hatred streaming through his veins and thoughts. Now he was going to let Dudley pay for all the pain and anguish he had brought upon him.

As Dudley swung his fist at Harry, Harry dodged and let it sail past then delivered a punch directly into Dudley's many layers of fat on his face knocking the boy out. Then Harry advanced upon Piers and Gordon which were both knocked out by a blast of wild choatical magic. Then Harry gently grabbed Jennifer and assessed what the boys had done to her. The top part of her shirt was torn and her hair was all messed up. Harry pulled off his shirt and dressed her in the long and wide cloth before taking her in his arms and carried her out of the back yard onto the street and to her house.

* * *

Once he had arrived there he was greeted by her parents as he knocked on the door.

He carried her into the living room where he tried to get her to sit on the couch but she wouldn't let go of him. Harry's red eyes looked at the girl in his arms and he sent a wave of calming magic over her and she finally let herself lay down on the couch. Harry turned to her parents and said:

"Excuse me for intruding but I had to save your daughter."

Then he began to walk towards the exit but was stopped as Jennifer her mother spoke up:

"Hold it right there young man. What have you done to our daughter that she is so shaken about? And what did you mean with saving her?"

Harry looked at her and said:

"Well I and Jen had decided that I had to meet the parents before I would stay here for dinner. I doubt that you would agree now but there is a specific reason for her being in this condition. Namely she was nearly raped by my fat blob of a cousin."

* * *

Ms. Schwarz looked at the boy who had brought in her daughter. She faintly remembered him to be the delinquent that one of the neighbours was talking about. By what he had told her she deducted that his cousin was the real delinquent. That extremely thin woman from across the street must have lied to her about the boy who now stood before her. Ms. Schwarz said to Harry at an even tone:

We are now calling the police and getting Jen to a hospital. Please go back to your house boy and never darken our doorstep again!"

Jen said softly:

"Don't throw him out mummy. He was nice. He saved me from Dudle…"

Then she was off to sleep as Harry had cast a wandless sleeping spell at her. Harry looked at Miss Schwarz and said:

"Might I use something on her that would help her recover after such an ordeal. I can not guarantee that it will work but it is worth a shot."

Ms. Schwarz nodded and said to Harry:

"Then what are you waiting for boy? Get whatever you need."

* * *

Harry nodded and sprinted out of the house back to privet Drive. When he got to the front door the door was smashed open and Vernon stood there brandishing a rifle in his hands and said to Harry at a tone which implied that the man was mad:

"Boy now you have gone too far. Getting Dudley away from his girlfriend is the last thing you will ever do. Whatever those freaks said is no longer important. Know you will die like the freak that you are."

* * *

Then Vernon took aim and Harry's eyes widened. He didn't know that the Dursley's hated him that much that they were willing to kill him just to be rid of him. Then there was a deafening crack and Harry felt himself being flung back as something sharp pierced through his ribcage and went through his heart. He looked at his uncle as crimson once again flooded his vision and suddenly he heard a crack next to him and he stared at the Dark Lord who was just smiling cruelly at him as if daring him to say something. Then Voldemort spoke:

"Well Potter it seems as if your own family hates you now. Why not join me? Together we could rule the world and beyond. We could rule the universe with the power you and I possess. We could become gods and slaughter anyone in our path."

* * *

Suddenly Harry got an inkling of understanding and he knew exactly what the Prophecy meant. It meant that when neither of them could survive while the other lived. That would meant that he either had to kill Voldemort or let Voldemort kill him. But if he absorbed Voldemort then he wouldn't live anymore. But if they merged then there would be a stronger person left. The Ultimate Dark Lord. Harry smirked impishly and started mumbling under his breath while blood seeped out of his skin and wounds. Voldemort was still ranting about how they would become great while Uncle Vernon was busy reloading the gun to give Harry the Death blow. Harry said the final part of the incantation aloud and he felt the Dark lord's soul being pulled into his and felt them merge:

"Let these souls be merged so they can share their power to form an ultimate creation. Let them join to spread terror and chaos through the lands. Let them kill together with their souls mingled as one to become the darkness that spreads. _Meldius Spiritas!_"

* * *

Then when Voldemort's soul was absorbed Harry felt new power course through him and he felt knowledge well up in him and suddenly he knew as much as the Dark lord did. Harry looked as Vernon raised his rifle again and he looked around to see Voldemort's body gone. Knowing that the body was absorbed when he and Voldemort's souls merged Harry felt a dark and chilling feeling wash over him until al he could feel was cold and uncaring malice and hatred against everyone who stood against him,. Vernon shot again and Harry felt his face being pierced by some bullets. Growling Harry threw Vernon away with a surge of wandless magic and he picked up Voldemort's wand then went into the house and got his stuff from the cupboard and started dragging it out of the house only to receive another shot in his chest. Harry was now beginning to feel annoyed and he started to let loose his power at his uncle letting him look tall and imposing. Harry looked as his uncle paled and tried to shoot again and Harry summoned up a bolt of lightning which crackled around his arm and then he pointed at Vernon and the lightning hit the man instantly killing him and frying him into a crisp black heap of ashes after half a minute of lightning.

* * *

Harry laughed at the same tone Lord Voldemort does and then started his trek to the Schwarz house. He easily lifted his trunk and crossed the street and knocked on the door only to be greeted by Miss Schwarz who ushered him inside. Harry smiled and withdrew Voldemort's wand from the pocket he had stashed it in. Then he started on some complex spells that would heal the mind of any traumatic experience and make the recipient feel like they were calm and collected.

Jennifer was staring at Harry as he cast the spells and she noticed him bleeding and gasped:

"Mum get something to bind Harry's wounds! He is bleeding."

The elder woman touched Harry and Harry said without stopping to cast spells:

"I was shot three times by Vernon. I believe the bastard will have a nice place in Hell because I sent him there. Do you have called the police Miss Schwarz?"

She nodded and said:

"The police are coming by to see Jennifer and then they'll probably arrest your cousin for his crimes."

Harry smiled and said:

"Now watch old blubbers try and get out of this. Now daddy isn't around to save his hide."

Harry looked at Jennifer and said:

"Try to walk without touching me. I can sense that you still have a fragile mind and that you need to be comforted or something else but I am not sure about that."

* * *

She tried to walk with shaky steps and Harry supported her while getting something from his trunk which was some healing potion he had made in potions class. Then he let her drink it and she finally became calm as she was before the near rape.

Miss Schwarz was staring at Harry and he explained after he had made the girl become calm and no longer stressed at the events that had happened:

"Well Miss Schwarz I am a wizard. We wizards live alongside you muggles and we are… AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

Then Harry felt a searing pain at his back and he felt himself being torn apart from the inside. Harry's eyes began to alternate between red and green and settled on a deep scarlet. Harry felt pain erupt from his back and then from his hands and all over his body. His vision turned blood red and the glasses fell to the floor and cracked. Harry saw now everything crystal clear and after a final surge of pain he fell to the floor his legs no longer able to support him.

When he came to he still saw everything through a haze of red but it quickly settled upon Jennifer. Harry attempted to smile but then felt pain shoot through him and he stopped trying to smile. He croaked out with a voice that was not his own:

"What has happened to me Jen? I feel so strange and everything hurts."

She looked at him and said:

"Well Harry you suddenly started screaming in pain and looked like you had some seizure or something. Then blood began coming out of your skin and your eyes became red. Then a pair of wings came out of your back and your hands became claws if I am correct. At least they are pointy. Spikes came out of your body in various places and you started to scream even louder. Then you fainted and we put you in my bed. The police had arrived and has arrested Dudley but they wanted to see you and we led them to my room where you had reverted back to your normal form somehow haven gotten the thought of us that you had to be normal and they looked at your injuries and you were shipped off to the hospital for treatment of your wounds. You were released after the surgery was finished and now are in my bed. Mind if I come and lie next to you?"

Harry looked at the girl and said to her:

"Sure it IS your bed after all. You know that I am a wizard right? Did they tell anyone at the hospital about it or have they kept silent?"

Jennifer said that they had kept silent about that not wanting to cause you any trouble and for fear of not being believed. Harry nodded and felt himself shifting in his more powerful form and he felt wings coming out of his back. Then he said to her:

"Wanna make some noise? I would really like to get some entertainment and make this bed creak."

She smiled mischievously at him and said:

"Well Harry I can't deny the crush I have had on you for some time now but really? With my parents sleeping in the next room? No thanks but I would like to wait for some time until we could freely engage in some sort of relationship."

Harry was taken aback but quickly recovered with:

"Then I shall give you the gift I possess. I shall give you the gift of magic that is within everyone. Then we could stay together."

Harry started mumbling under his breath and a bright red light started to emanate from him and started to slowly seep into her.

She felt power rush through her veins and then beginning to build up until she felt filled with power and then it grew and grew until she felt something click in her body and felt the power beginning to flow through her body with a steady beat. Harry's blood red eyes began to glow and he looked at her with his eyes beginning to food with power.

Then the feeling was gone and she slumped to the floor.

* * *

In Voldemort's castle Bellatrix Lestrange made her way from one of the holding cells and went into her and Rudolphus's room. She undressed herself and laid on the bed thinking about what she had done during the summer. She had only wanted to stun her cousin but hadn't noticed that he was standing near that damned veil. She had watched as her cousin's eyes went wide and he went sailing into the veil never to return again from it. She let herself cry freely as she remembered the good times she had with Sirius when they were kids. She remembered he used to tease her about her being so beautiful. While she had just managed to survive Voldemort's wrath by being submissive she had also managed to get into the inner circle again. Suddenly she remembered that the Potter kid had managed to cast the Cruciatus. Granted it didn't work correctly but that the kid was able to cast the spell would mean that the kid was powerful. She had felt a slight sting as the Cruciatus curse hit her and she felt something within her snap and thus she had no longer taken on a playful attitude. Although she had once dated James Potter she still refused to see that he was a stubborn git and was quite angry when she heard that he had chosen Evans over her.

Being pureblooded she began a campaign to rally the older purebloods against them but failed when her cousin started to make it clear that he had no prejudice against the muggleborn. But the heir of the Potter line still had some influence in the world. She knew that he was Dumbledore's Golden Boy and thus would be exempted from many normal rules. She had stopped to cry by now and a mischievous smile made its way to her face. It was very uncommon for her to wear it because not many people knew that she was capable of smiling. She wondered why she hadn't thought of it earlier. She could go to Potter and if she suspected right the kid might actually be able to blast Voldemort off the face of the Earth.

She apparated out and then appeared on Privet Drive. She felt a spike of magic in the air and walked towards the direction where the surge had come from. She looked at a muggle house and walked up the path to the door that gave entrance to the house. She knocked twice and then asked as Mister Schwarz came into view:

"Is Harry Potter here? I have something I want to talk about with him."

Mister Schwarz looked at the woman dressed in robes and saw that she was in possession of an alluring visage and seemed to be the winner of a beauty contest by the way she held herself. But as he studied her closer he noticed that she seemed to be skinny and pale. Not trusting her he called to his wife and conversed with her for a second to try and ask Harry if he knew who it was. Miss Schwarz looked at the woman and went upstairs to go see if Harry had awoken.

* * *

When she had reached her daughters room she heard muffled sounds and she opened the door and peered in. her eyebrows were lifted as she saw the couple making out and then said at the moment Harry was trying to undo Jennifer's bra:

"Harry you have a visitor. She is a pale skinned woman with a skinny body and seemingly mad violet eyes. Do you know her? And please stop making out with my daughter please. First get some condoms then get to the lovemaking business."

Harry flushed as he heard her voice and got up. Jennifer pouted as Harry re-clothed himself and went to meet his mystery guest. The fact that no killing curses were sent was making him curious enough to risk meeting the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange.

When he looked at the woman sitting on a couch after being greeted by him coolly. She looked at him as he took a chair opposite of the couch and sat down. Harry just said:

"Explain what you are doing here Bella."

* * *

Belatrix gulped and started talking about how it was not her intention to kill Sirius. During the time she talked Harry began to sift through her mind and spirit and came to the conclusion that she had meant to do Sirius no harm and had just been playfully duelling him. Harry came to the conclusion that the Wizarding world held some extremely out fashioned ideas about what you could and couldn't do. The fact that he had to remain on privet Drive was an indication that he was being controlled by Dumbledore and slowly he started making plans to try and begin his own reign of Terror. Whatever he would call himself he did not know yet but one thing was for certain: Muggles would have to die whether they were guilty or not. His Death Eaters would make sure that no Muggles remained. Magic was so easy to apply as he found that he could do wandless magic easily. He could kill anyone with just a small nudge of his magic and make them all choke as the air was turned to poisonous fumes.

A dark smile came upon his face and Bellatrix shrank back as she saw it. It reminded her so much of her master that it wasn't funny. Harry started making plans to get out of Privet Drive. Suddenly a solution came to him. Why not use his magic and use the Dark mark to summon all Death Eaters to the house.

Harry stared at Bellatrix and said:

"Can I please see your Dark mark Bella? I need to do something with it. As I have all the memories of Lord Voldemort I can also control the Mark. I need to get all Death Eaters here to stage my death. Then I'll kill all who stand in my way. All muggles will die! Only a few are exempt from that command. Only those that ally with us shall live. And when I have conquered Britain I shall go and use the muggle techno logy to its fullest extent. While Britain has no nukes in store I know a place where we can buy them. With the Government under my control I shall make them and threaten the world with detonating nukes in every major city on earth."

Harry grabbed hold of Bellatrix her arm and sent a call to all Death Eaters to come to him. Within a few seconds there were a few loud cracksw and outside of the house stood about 400 Death Eaters all dressed in black with their ivory white masks.

* * *

Harry went outside and stood there looking at all of the Death Eaters. Then he spoke:

"My loyal Death Eaters I shall take over from your previous Lord. He is now dead and I have taken over his soul and absorbed it into myself. Now accept my leadership or die most painfully."

There were some mumbling in the ranks of the Death Eaters and some people spoke up:

"How do we know if the Dark lord has fallen? We don't sense him anymore but that doesn't mean that he is gone."

Harry smiled coldly and his eyes turned red while his form seemed to grow to become like Lord Voldemort. Pale skin which let the bones be shown was on display for the Death Eaters. His nose became two slits and his eyes became almost serpent like.

Within seconds there stood Lord Voldemort instead of Harry Potter. The Death Eaters sank to their knees and murmured:

"My Lord."

* * *

Harry smiled coldly at them and reverted back to his normal form. Then suddenly he felt himself wanting to show them his new form. Harry felt his power wrap around him and within seconds his body began to shake and suddenly his two wings came out of his back and his hands began to bleed as the claws came forth. His viion turned blood red and Harry watched as the Death eaters all looked with shock at him.

Lucius Malfoy was staring at Harry with fear in his eyes. While his Lord had been killed he didn't feel much pride of being forced to serve Potter. When the child began to shake with something Malfoy smiled and began to charge his magic as if to release some kind of curse. When the wings came out Lucius did the only sensible thing that came to him: He sent a killing curse at potter to finish him off. When Harry saw the light coming at him he absorbed it and looked at Lucius and then his claws began to glow a little and an eerie red colour began to seep off them and soon it had grown into a ball of energy.

Harry threw the ball of energy at the offending person and he watched as Lucius screamed in pain as he was hit with a thousand Cruciatus curses. Harry started to laugh and the Death Eaters cringed at the sound. Then a copy of the old Harry appeared next to the original Harry and the copy Harry drew his wand.

* * *

At the same time the order of the Phoenix apparated in and they saw the copy drawing a wand at a Demonic looking person. Soon spells were sent at the Death Eaters who had gathered enough power to make a decent shield. Harry started duelling with his copy. Well duelling wasn't really what he was doing at the moment. He was just sending curses at his copy hoping to kill it off. When his copy was hit with a black spell that had come from his wand Harry watched as the skin on the copy started to melt and become a puddle of goo.

* * *

Harry laughed as only a skeleton remained and then apparated into the ranks of the Order. He wasn't noticed at first but when he decapitated a witch he was assaulted with numerous curses which only managed to kill the people around him. Harry laughed as a stray killing curse hit an order member and he apparated out to the house of the Schwarzes.

Once inside he asked the muggle part of the Schwarz family to stay here while he grabbed their daughter. They were to say nothing to anyone about him being there. Bellatrix was grabbed by Harry and soon Jennifer was also grabbed after she had descended from the stairs. Harry did something that had just popped into his head: He imagined himself sitting on lord Voldemort's throne with Bella and Jen sitting on two smaller thrones next to him. And suddenly he was sitting on cold stone within a stone chamber.

Harry smiled as he saw Bellatrix and Jen sitting on two smaller thrones. Harry searched the room with his eyes and they came to rest upon peter Pettigrew

The rat animagus crawled towards the throne Harry was seated on begging for forgiveness for something he had done wrong. Harry gave a cold laugh and said to the man:

"Well Peter it is time I collected from you a life debt. Since Sirius isn't around anymore I will just have to do with you to tell me something about my parents."

Wormtail looked up and saw that instead of his Lord a Demon was sitting on the throne. Peter's eyes widened even further as the demon began to morph into Harry Potter who had asked him that question. Peter almost lost control of his bladder as Harry had two scarlet eyes focused upon him and said to him:

"Well? Come on man please tell me something or I will be forced to torture it out of you!"

Peter began to tell Harry of how wonderful his parents had been and how he had admired them so much. Harry just listened with an attentive look on his face. When Peter told him how he had been seduced by Lord Voldemort's power Harry began to laugh a little at the mention of Voldemort seducing Peter and then quieted. When Peter finished his story Harry was content to know that his parents hadn't all been holy to the world. They had their faults but those were mostly glossed over by their accomplishments.

Harry said to Peter after the story was finished:

"Thanks for having told me that bit of their history Peter. I wish for you to become my advisor. You will be one of the highest Death Eaters here and I will see to it that you are dressed in better robes. And I might bestow a small boon upon you."

* * *

Harry smiled evilly and suddenly there was the sound of bones being twisted and turned and Peter fell to the ground screaming like he was under the Cruciatus curse. Suddenly Harry made a small movement with his wand and Peter Pettigrew stopped convulsing and stood up. Harry conjured up a small mirror with Lord Voldemort's wand and gave it to Peter.

Peter looked at himself and was amazed. Gone were his signs of age and weariness. He looked like he had just graduated from Hogwarts and his blonde hair was once again shining without the taint it had accumulated while living as a rat. Suddenly he noticed his hand which now was fleshy again and he flexed the fingers in amazement. Then he got to his feet and crawled over to Harry and kissed the hem of his robes while saying:

"Thank you Harry for this generous gift. You truly have the talent of James and Lily. What would you have me do Harry? Let the Death Eaters train or something?

Harry seemed to think about it before saying:

"No Peter. They will not train today. They will study all effective ways of duelling. I demand that they will be knowledgeable in all the ways of beating an opponent. Then they will train in the spells they have learned."

Peter hurried away to carry out Harry's order and Harry looked at the ladies who were staring at him. Then he said:

"Shall we retire to my chambers ladies? Bella I am sad to say that your husband has been killed in the line of duty while defending me from the Order of the stuffed turkey. So you can marry me!"

Bella looked at Harry and said:

"Just you wait you little boy. I shall show you what a real woman does in bed. The only experience you have is that with girls your age and are probably not ready to compete with the stamina of a real woman!"

Jennifer giggled and said:

"Harry is still a virgin. We almost had sex but mum had to come between it because you were at the door."

Bella gained a very evil look on her face and said to Jennifer:

"Well then shall we make the poor little Potter boy scream in ecstasy tonight?"

Jennifer replied with the same smile on her face:

"Of course we shall. Off to Harry's room we go!"

* * *

Then the two sex fiends AKA Bellatrix Black and Jennifer Schwarz dragged Harry off to his room. Harry tried to protest but he soon found out that his Demonic side wanted this to happen and he just went along for the ride. Quite literally too because that was one of the things they did that night. That included whipped cream and chocolate. Harry didn't have the faintest idea what he would do with two horny ladies but suddenly a small idea came to mind and he did it automatically, not knowing that with the absorption of Voldemort he had automatically gained all of his knowledge including all that the man knew about sex and other things including three chapters of the Kama Sutra and some things from an advanced wizarding sex manual.

Needless to say is that Harry would come out of the room very weary with the two ladies looking awfully happy the next morning. And the fact that a female Death Eater spotted her Lord in his full naked glory and fainted did something to give Harry a confidence boost. And the idea to put on some clothes.

* * *

A new story up and I hope you like it. Please review! 


End file.
